The Perfect Gentlemen
by teamjasper11
Summary: Edward was raised to be the "Perfect Gentlemen", charming, chivalrous and respectful. Bella had to fight with a life time of insecurities, depressed and hurting from her past, she leaves pheonix... full summary inside ...
1. Never Let Go

Edward was raised to be the "Perfect Gentlemen", charming, chivalrous and respectful, after the death of his mother he leaves and goes to live with his uncle in Forks, Washington. Bella had to fight with a life time of insecurities, depressed and hurting from her past, she leaves phoenix to begin a fresh star from all the hurt that drove her away. What will happen when both lives intertwine?

Well you guys I'm back again, and better than ever!!! So you know the drill., if you want me to continue with this story than just say so,(in a review). Enjoy

**E.P.O.V**

Chapter 1, Never Let Go

"Edward you always open the doors for ladies." Mother said as we reviewed my etiquette.

"I know mom." I replied politely, we were leaving the grocery store I carried my mothers purse and keys as she pushed the cart over to our small, black Mazda.

"Remember you always hold any girls belongings for her, and always be polite." I smiled as she replied back to m, we were suppose to head over to my dancing lessons today, but we rescheduled instead, in order to make time to spend together, besides I was easily the best dancer in class. Ever since I could remember my mother always taught me and showed me how to be a "gentlemen", I'm thirteen now and I still remember and apply everything my mother, Elizabeth has ever taught me: always compliment girls, never argue (because they always win), always pay for any type of venue, hold her belongings for her, open doors, basically treat women with respect. My father died before I was born, so he never taught me, I suppose the only father figure I do have is my Uncle Carlisle, but he lives in Washington, and I'm here in Texas, of course I see him during Christmas and summer, and every time I do he is always the "perfect gentlemen", I guess it must run in the family. No matter though, I like being a gentlemen, seeing the look on peoples faces as I open the doors and smile gently to them, it's self rewarding.

As we reached the car I gave my mother back her purse, went to the side of the car and opened the door to let her in, she sat down and started the car. I closed the door and went to the back to load up the groceries. Once I was finished I returned the cart back to its proper place and went back to the car, when I sat down I could see a smile on my mothers face,

"What?' I asked genuinely curious, she nodded,

"Nothing". And turned to begin to drive out of the parking lot. My mother reached to turn on some of my favorite music, classical of course, right now it was Claire De Lune, a personal favorite of mines.

"So Edward," my mother said, I turned to face her.

"Yes mom?" I asked, I could still see her smile glued to her face.

"I decided, since you are always quiet the gentlemen, that I would give you your birthday present," her smile grew wider.

" But my birthday isn't for another week." she smiled again,

"I know, but honestly you deserve it," I smiled, so this is what it was about, getting me out of lessons, shopping, an early present!

"Now, I could only afford just one present, so I hope you like it." she said sternly, I smiled larger,

"If it's from you I'm sure I will." she smiled as she faced the road once more, slowly her hand extended to her neck as she touched the heart shaped locket my father first gave her when he said he loved her. I knew it always meant something to her, since she never took it off.

"You need a hair cut, don't you?" she asked, and it was true my normal bronze, casual disarray was growing into a wasp nest, I nodded my head.

"Yeah I do." I replied as I looked at the road ahead of us. We were at a red light, I looked at the lane just ahead of us, and saw a huge semi truck headed our way. The next thing I know, I could feel my mothers strong, protective body encage m, she was blocking me from the oncoming danger!

"Mom!" I yelled as I struggled to free both of us from the car, than a rush of pressure, clashing glass, loud tires squeaking, and a pained voice that said,

"Edward, I…" she didn't finish the sentence as she fell quickly into the darkness,

"Mom!" I screamed, but my voice was drowned out by a sound of sirens…

Darkness surrounds me. I'm in a dark tunnel it's quite, but my body hurts, and every breath I take in and out I can hear it amplified throughout my body and in my head, I can hear the loud lub dubs of my erratic heart, pounding faster and faster like adrenaline coursing through out my body, than they begin to slow, slower, dead…

My head swirls, like I'm stuck in a tornado. I feel like heaving and I can feel my stomach clench, than, I hear a voice calling out,

"Edward…" the voice broke through this darkness that has encompassed me, it was so familiar and distinct, but who?

"Edward, can you hear me?" the strong voice once again scared the darkness away and allowed me to think more clearly. Carlisle? I struggle to move or make a sound but the waves of lethargy, are taking me under slowly, than a small light appears at the end of the tunnel, I walked to it, the cliché 'don't go to the light was of no use here. This light was nothing special it had no super natural glow. I walked to it, my legs straining with pain and stiffness, I walked on.

"Edward, wake up." This voice was different, a women? But who? It was frantic and fast, high pitched but musical an soft somehow. Mom?

"Mom?" I called out to her, I felt weak like I hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Wake up, Edward." suddenly my eyes fluttered opened. Esme? I could see her caramel hair, her petite body and heart shaped face .

"Esme?" I asked.

"Edward! Carlisle!," she called, disappointment swelled in my heart, I guess Carlisle had left the room, because all I heard was the door open and close, frantic foot steps and a strong, sturdy voice.

"Edward, you're awake!" he claimed.

"Carlisle?" I asked

"Yes, Edward?" he said,

"Where's my mom?" Carlisle's eyes went from ice blue to dark black.

"She's in ICU, Edward, she wont make it." Carlisle said slowly, esme's arms wrapped around me, the comfort was familiar,

"No!" I screamed, I stood up and ripped the cords and needles out of me. Esme began to whimper. Carlisle's firm and strong arm held on to my shoulder, I looked up to him tears formed in his eyes, his clasp on my shoulder slackened, he was telling the truth. I fell to the floor and cried. Esme was at my side at once, whispering condolences into my ear, I didn't listen, soon the tear died up and I grew tired once more, I looked up at Carlisle who was towering above me. He held out his, I reached up and took hold of it, as he helped me up off the floor I fell into his arms, and he held me there.

"can I go and see her, Carlisle?" I asked, he knew the answer, Carlisle always knew.

"Of course, Edward," I smiled weakly. Carlisle led me out of the hospital room. I was surprised another doctor wasn't in the room, Carlisle however was very highly certified, So maybe that was why.

"How long?" I asked, uncertain to how long I was out, Carlisle heaved a heavy sigh before answering,

"You've been out for two days," I nodded,

"How is she?" I asked, needing to know.

"Not good, another day at most," again I felt pressure building up and stopping at the base of my throat, restricting my abilities to speak, lucky though Carlisle didn't say another word. We entered a quiet room, it was all white and cold the feeling of deaths corner. I walked over to the closed curtain which hide my mother's face, slowly, hesitantly I unveiled the curtain to reveal my mother's scarred, bruised and beautiful face. I walked over to her side, sat on the hospital bed and began to rub small circles on her wrist, this was something she did to me often when I was scared or hurt. She was always there.

"Mom?" I whispered silently, Carlisle had not entered the room, for privacy

"Edward." she said slowly, as if every breathe pained her.

"I'm here now, Mom." slowly a weak smile formed across her pained expression.

"My son, Edward?" she asked this time.

"Yes, Mom?" I replied, her eyes still shut.

"Promise me something," tears began to form, I choked as I spoke, I knew these were her last words to me.

"Anything." I said weakly, but meaningfully.

"Promise me, when you fall in love, never let her go," I smiled, of course she would be giving me lessons in chivalry on her death bed, slowly her eyes opened,

"Promise?" she asked staring at me.

"I promise." she smiled her breathing began to slow and her eyes began to shut, I had to keep her talking,

"How would I know? When I find her, that she's the one?" she didn't reply quickly, but her heart rate increased some. Finally she said,

"When.. Everything… you do is… for her, and to… make her happy," I nodded, her eyes grew stronger than as she looked at me her eyes traveled to the night stand that was by her bed, slowly she reached and grabbed something from the stand, with her other hand she took my right hand and slowly placed the heart shaped locket into my hand and clasped it tightly shut.

"Give this to her," I nodded.

" I love you Mom". I said, I knew she didn't have long.

"I love you too, happy birthday, my Edward, my… perfect gentlemen." And with that she breathe her last. I knew what would happen now, I would move with Carlisle to Washington, my mother would be buried in Texas next to my Father, I would inherit everything, but I would let Carlisle control everything until I was ready to assume the responsibilities.

I was only thirteen going on fourteen in just five more days…


	2. Parking Spaces

AUTHORS NOTE. Okay I understand that you guys are pretty pissed off at me, hell I would be pissed at me too, after all it has been a year to the day that I have updated and I did sort of leave without an excuse , but here it is my futile attempt at an excuse; I lost inspiration, yup its true I was fed up with writing and getting no reviews that I just stopped, updating and writing the story, however the other day I was cleaning out my dresser and found my old notebook with all my stories from fanfic and was inspired to continue writing. So again many apologizes and here we go… reviews are loved!

Chapter 2 (Parking Spaces)

Epov

3 years later

"Happy birthday, Edward!" ugh my usual wakeup call was by an alarm, however every year my family has never failed to 'surprise' me.

My eyes opened to a bright shaft of light, I leaned for word and groaned as I wiped away the crust from my eyes. I looked up and of course they were there Alice, Esme and Carlisle and behind them were Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Alice was my cousin as was Emmett, Carlisle my uncle and Esme my aunt. Jasper and Rosalie are siblings and adopted into the family eight years ago.

Alice and Jasper were secretly dating when they first met. When Jasper had the courage to speak to Carlisle, he was fine with it, of course Carlisle did say that in his house they were to follow the rules of courtship, such as; no sitting on the same piece of furniture together, no hand holding in the house only if we went out, no kissing (cheeks or lips), and absolutely no entering each other's room. At first it was tough for them, they were going through the puppy love stage and always wanting to be together, but after two years of courting they no longer loved each other on a physical term, rather they were in love with each other in a emotional level, sometime I question how two people who are still young could ever love each other in a way that many grown adults wish they could.

Jasper is eighteen, and Alice seventeen. Rosalie and Emmett had already moved out the house once Rose had turned eighteen, she's twenty now.

"Good morning to you guys too."I replied as I swung my always hurting body out of bed, and grunted. Alice, of course was the first to give me my birthday hug, she of course understood me more than any one.

"Try to be happy. For them," she whispered into my ear, I nodded slightly, after she released her grip on me, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme presumed to hug me as well, I plastered on a fake smile. Emmett, simply gave me a slap on the back and said,

"Happy 17th, lil' bro"! I chuckled softly,

"What are you doing here?" I asked,

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I continued. Emmett did go to college, but decided it wasn't for him, instead he found work as an electric fusion technician, the work was hard but the pay was excellent.

"Naw, not for another hour, besides do you think I'd miss this day?" no actually, it would have surprised me if he had not come.

"No.I guess not" I replied as he hit my back again, Rosalie was still there,

"Happy 17th, Edward." She said. I nodded. We've never had a great relationship, unlike her brother. Rosalie was different.

After every one had cleared out my room I went to the large window and let the ice cold air into my room. I turned to face my bed, walked over to it and proceeded to fold.

"Flashback"

"Always keep a clean room and house, Edward". My mother said as I helped her clean her bedroom.

"Okay mom".

"End flashback"

I sat now on my freshly made bed, carpet cleaned, and laundry done. I have never gone a day without my room being dusted, vacuumed and having clean and clear windows to watch the wildlife in the setting twilight. I guess you could say I am sort of an OCD.

I reached over to my dresser and pushed play on my I-pod Home dock, instantly my room was filled with the sweet sounds of music. Over doing a few static and ballistic stretches I hit the deck. Carlisle, being a doctor and all suggested that I start a workout routine, he said that it would help with the depression he knew me all too well, well enough to know that I had taken my medication for only ten months after the accident, then I quite cold turkey…

I hate the feeling of not being in control of myself, my emotions deceiving me and feeling as if happiness and joy were further away from me as each minute, hour, day and week passed by, the medication only made it worse. Worse to say, that I'm so far out that I need medication to bring me back on a daily basis. I will rather deal with the absence of joy, then be deceived and blinded by today's medication.

50 wide fly pushups, 20 diamond, 15 dive bombers, and 5 one handed pushups later, I found myself on my treadmill; I needed more space to keep my work out stuff. I love running, the rush of it, the spiking adrenaline, the absence of problems, totally in control of the situation, and the release of the endorphins that I have come to be addicted to.

After I had showered and neatly groomed by hair and face, I made my way down stairs. Esme had breakfast already made. Alice was digging threw her makeup box. Emmett was already choking the food down and Rosalie was texting. Carlisle sat at the head of the table his eyes penetrating me as I went to take my seat.

"You worked out longer today". He didn't ask he already knew. I looked up and said,

"Yeah, I'm working more on my cardio". I lied, truth was the days I felt depressed, more so than normal is when I seek my addiction, running, lots of running.

Carlisle nodded to me, I knew he knew I was lying, he always knew.

"Pancakes, Edward"? Esme asked, holding a stack of freshly made pancakes with two blueberries muffins, my favorite.

"Yeah, thanks". I replied. I slowly pecked at my muffin. Emmett had works his way through three stacks before he left for work, Rosalie was watching T.V. Alice was barely starting her breakfast, and I wasn't even hungry.

"So Edward, as for your birthday present, it will be here after school , today. Is that okay?" They always get me gifts, even when I don't want them. Last year it was my car, the year before that was my work out equipment, and the year my mother died she had given me a gift that was more infinitely precious than all my belongings. My piano, I had occasionally played before then, but it was a mere pastime, something that I never truly cared for, that is until she died, after that something inside me had opened and I felt the need to let out my emotions, music was just that.

After I had mastered the piano, Carlisle bought me a drum set and guitar, I mastered those quickly enough. Soon enough I found my passion for music extend deeper into my soul, Esme agreed to build an extension to the house and make it into a music studio, after all Alice had her fashion construction room, Japer his library, Emmett had his gym and Rosalie had an extra garage with two BMW's that needed to be fixed. My music studio was special to me; I have spent hours upon hours in there. I have never played for anyone, I'm sure Esme has heard some of my compositions when she passes by, but I don't show anyone my music. It's too special and personal to me.

"Edward, if you don't leave now, you will be late for school". I am good in school; I'm in AP Calculus, AP Psychology, AP Biology, AP English, AP European history, and Art. I'm still a junior and I already qualify for graduation, but I don't want to. I want to get extracurricular activities done. Next year, in order to get into M.I.T I'm planning on taking AP art, AP Chinese history, French 3 and Band again, Ceramics and maybe start tutoring junior high kids.

"Okay". I replied as I stood up, placing my muffin back down.

"I'll see you after school". I said as I turned my back on them and stalked off to the garage, Alice behind me and jasper was already on his Ducati, another one of Carlisle's rules was no sitting in the same car, without him or Esme. Today we were taking my silver Volvo. Alice stood by the door, waiting for me to open it, I walked around, gave her my best smile and opened the door, after she was properly strapped in I shut the door and walked over to the driver's seat.

"So, do you want me to tell you what your present is?" Alice asked, I sighed

"No". I said I know what she was doing; trying to get me to 'feel' better, like that's likely.

"Awe, why not?" she whined, I heaved a sigh.

"I'm fine, Alice." She turned to me and sighed slightly,

"Are you sure?" she asked concerned.

"I'm sure, honest". I returned a smile to her.

It was quiet after that; the drive to school was fast, quiet. Alice said nothing more until I pulled into the schools parking lot, I was going to my usual parking spot, but a red truck took its place.

"Oh yeah, there's a new girl starting today". Alice said as I searched the parking lot for an available place to park.

That's when I seen her, she was average height, for a girl, 5'1, slender, brunette hair, her complexion was pale like the most delicate carnation, almost ghost like, but beautiful, she had full red lips and a blush I would kill to see again, she was truthfully the most beautiful girl I have ever seen….


	3. The Pixie has Spoken

Chapter 3 (The Pixie has Spoken)

EPOV

"Edward"! Alice yelled as she hit my arm. Jasper was pulling into the school parking lot. My attention however was averted elsewhere. She was standing alone, she had her schedule planted by her nose, a book bag was swung over her left shoulder, she wore a brown parka with a pair of basic blue jeans, and her snow boots matched the parka. Suddenly as if she knew I was gazing at her, she turned her head to my direction, the moment her eyes caught mine, I dropped my stare, and looked down at Alice who looked at me than to the new girl, than back at me.

"Edward". Alice smiled as she said my name.

"Yes Alice"? I replied acting as casually as I could.

"Would you like me to introduce you to her"? What, how in the hell did Alice already know who she is! How?

"You know her"? I asked, Alice smiled

"No, I'm no stalker, yet, but we are going to be great friends". She replied with a coy smile.

"Oh really, and how do you know"? I challenged, though from past experience, I knew never to underestimate the pixie. Alice looked back to the girl, than back to me and simply said,

"Because, the Pixie has spoken". And she turned to meet Jasper. I turned to look back at her, she was talking to someone and from here it looked to be Mike Newton. I hate that guy, he is the slickest, disgusting pigs in the whole school, he has his girlfriends pay for his lunch and dinner, one time he even had sex with a girl and dumped her the day after, we only knew about that after he posted it on face book. What a pig, I don't even kiss on the first date; in fact I haven't ever dated! Mike Newton needs a few lessons on chivalry.

"Hey, Edward". Jessica has been trying to get with me since I moved here. After I found out that she had a huge crush on me, I let her know in a very gentlemanly manner that I did not return the same interest.

She, of course took that as a challenge. Ever since that day Jessica has tried to do everything to seduce me, from wearing low cut shirts to miniskirts, once she came to my house to 'hang out' well I let her in and offered to go to the movies and we could hang there for a few hours. That didn't turn out too good she tried to kiss me during the movie.

I stopped her and she stormed out of the theatre, after I found her sobbing in the parking lot, I told her that I did like her, but as a friend a really good and close friend, and that I didn't want to mess that up. After that she stopped, and we really did become friends, we would go out with my Alice and Jasper and Jessica would almost always tag along, Jessica was not a bad person, just misunderstood, her father was an alcoholic and she hadn't seen her mother in five years, she is an only child and a close friend of mine. If I were being honest the only reason I first started to hang out with her was because I felt bad for her and thought she was pathetic but after awhile she really wasn't a bad person she just needed someone to talk to, I'm proud to say that was me. We don't hang out as much, but every Monday she never failed to greet me and we would talk about our weekend. Much like today.

"Hello Jessica, how was your weekend"? I always asked first, she grimaced,

"Not good", she didn't say anything after that I persisted,

"Why was it not good"? I asked as I pulled out my pack from the back seat of my car.

"Well me father got drunk again and gave almost all my stuff away". I stepped back and took a closer look at her and noticed that she wasn't wearing a jacket or a sweater for that matter, only a pair of sweats and a black t-shirt, she didn't even have her back pack.

"Geez, it's like 30 degrees out here" I said as I reached further into my car and pulled out a sweater and an extra purse that Alice kept in my car, "in case of an emergency situation" she would tell me, I'm glad that I hadn't taken any of them out.

"Thanks Edward, you know you're a great guy, always nice and giving". I gave her the sweater and purse,

I smiled.

"It's no problem, I'm just glad I can help, and if you need anything at all you know where I live, and someone is always there". She smiled again, tears swelling in her eyes she hugged me and reached to kiss my slightly on my cheek.

"Thank you again". She turned then and walked away, I scanned the parking lot, looking for the new girl again and saw her, mike had already left her and she was looking at her school map, I shut the door to my car, put the alarm on and headed in her direction. She wasn't more than twenty yards away when she looked up and saw me heading to introduce myself to her. She was frowning as I approached. Frowning? Why? Surely her day couldn't be horrible already?

As I approached I smiled at her, and stepped right in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. You must be the new girl". I stretched out my hand in order to shake hers. She looked down at my hand and hesitantly took mines, her touch was soft and delicate and with gentle squeeze my breathing stopped.

"My names, Isabella, or Bella Swan". She spoke awkwardly, almost like she was not sure of herself, like she was uncomfortable with who she was. I looked into her eyes her sweet chocolate brown eyes, filled with 17 years of mysteries. After a moment, I noticed I was still holding on to her hand, her delicate and soft hands. I dropped them. I was still looking into her eyes trying to unveil the mysteries of her soul.

"ummm," she broke my concentration.

"Yes"? I asked eager to hear her voice again.

"Uh, never mind", she said as she was turning away from me.

"Wait! I can help you find your classes", I offered, she turned around hesitantly and said,

"No. I can find them myself". Her voice was cold and hard. Her eyes said she was putting up a defensive front. Why?

"Okay ", I said gently. She turned around sharply and ran off. I watched her as she left, I don't know why but watching her leave like that hurt me.

**Later that day (lunch) **

"Tell me what happened, after that"! Alice demanded,

"And then she ran off", I replied, Alice had seen me introducing me to Bella. She was such a stalker.

We sat at our normal lunch table in the back of the cafeteria, we never ate the school lunch it was barely recognizable, and people never talked to us much, I guess we were a bit intimidating to the rest of the student body. Lunch had just started, so people were still filling in and finding their seats. I searched the surface of the student body to see if I could locate Bella. She wasn't here yet.

"Are you looking for her"? Alice asked, Jasper heaved a sigh. I never understood their relationship and how madly in love those two were. They had almost nothing in common, Alice was too energetic and Jasper was always quiet and calm, Alice was high maintenance and jasper was a simplistic guy, but then again opposites do attract.

"Actually, I forgot to tell you, Alice I gave Jessica your purse and a sweater this morning".

"WHAT! I KNEW THEY LOOKED FAMILIAR! WHY"! Alice screamed and Jasper came to her defense,

"Edward why would you do that"? Jasper asked calmly and slightly annoyed,

I chuckled,

"Chill out, consider it a charity offer, Jessica's father got drunk over the weekend and gave all her stuff away, she didn't have a bag to carry her stuff with, or a sweater , I also told her that if she needed anything that she could come over to our house". Alice calmed down quickly after that, she was never one to deny someone what they needed, but a warning would have been nicer.

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so"? She asked. I smirked,

"Maybe, she can go shopping with me this weekend, I've been trying to go but Rosalie has been busy and Jasper hates shopping," I nodded in agreement. I was thankful that I could get Alice off my back for a few minutes while she and Jasper discussed their weekend plans, I looked over the cafeteria once more and than their she was, standing in line for the school pizza, her nose stuck in a book. I stood up and grabbed my stuff, Alice looked and noticed what I was doing, and she smiled and went back to Jasper. I headed over to Bella. She didn't notice me when I stood behind her, I didn't say anything until after she got her pizza, and I got a slice to, hoping it would come to my defense later.

"So how is your day going?" I asked and startled her a bit. She looked up and saw that it was me, she smiled, but as soon as it came it disappeared. It didn't matter though because that half second of a smile warmed my heart.

"It's… alright", again so unsure of herself and her opinion.

I nodded.

"So, may I join you for lunch", I nodded to my pizza and she took notice of it, she seemed to freeze like she was scared of me.

"Umm I don't..." her voice was lost as Mike Newton shouted over it,

"Hey Bella, let's have lunch together!" she looked at him and out of shear desperation to escape him she looked at me and said,

"Sure, why not". I took it as a compliment; she was basically saying that she preferred me over Mike.

We sat down across from each other, I chuckled after I put my stuff down, '

"What?" she asked, I smiled

"Using me to get rid of Mike"? I asked

"Why are you his friend?" she asked me disgusted, I chuckled

"Definitely not, he's a bit of a prick", this time she chuckled, it was a soft and musical chuckle,

"A bit? He asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend this morning, I don't even know him", I sighed,

"Yeah, he's like that, no respect for anyone especially women", she took a bit of her pizza and chocked it down,

"Are you alright there?" I asked as I took a bite of my pizza, instantly I knew why she had chocked it took me a lot not to either. She laughed as she saw my struggle with the pizza cheese.

"Ugh, that was horrible," I said after I took a long gulp of my water, neither of us ate anymore.

"Yeah, it was". She agreed.

"Yeah, the food here pretty much sucks; maybe I can take you out for lunch sometime",

I said it before I had time to think about what I was saying, didn't she already hate Mike for being too for word, and was my asking her to lunch too for word for her? I looked at her and saw the same defensive look on her face, she looked back at me, and I spoke first,

"Or not, it doesn't matter", I looked back at her and I could tell that she was extremely uncomfortable, it was quiet for a moment then,

"You know I moved to get away from guys like you", she said poisonously, she stood up, grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the cafeteria. I quickly packed up to follow her out; I dumped the pizzas in a bin and ran to find Bella. I saw her entering the locker room hall and I ran up to meet her there.

I caught up with her shortly; she was pulling books out from her locker and putting them in her back pack.

"Bella", I called to her, she looked at me, with tears in her eyes, and she quickly swiped them away,

"What do you want?" she demanded venomously,

"What's wrong", I asked sincerely.

"Leave me alone," she stepped back and slammed the locker door shut, locked it and took off.

"Bella, wait!" I called to her as my heart took a deep and painful plunge


	4. The Magic Pen

Chapter 4 (The Magic Pen)

EPOV

"You moved too fast!" Alice screamed at me as she proceeded to slap my shoulder. Ugh!

"I know, I didn't even know what I was saying, I jumped the gun." I frowned as I spoke.

She slapped me again. This better knock off two hits from the "hit Edward 17 times" tally.

"Yeah I know, I can't believe you Edward, why don't you get to know her first,"

"I don't know Alice it was strange like I just couldn't stop myself". I knew I was too direct with Bella, but it was strange though, it wasn't like she was shy or embarrassed it was more like she was angry and hurting from something. The bell rang for us to get to class, I picked up every ones tray, like we even ate it, and proceeded to dispose of it, I wonder were the Haphazard can was?...

Alice was already packed up for class, Jasper went behind Alice and placed his arms over her shoulders, they both had their next class together, which was P.E.

I picked up my binder and placed it into my back and swung it around my shoulder. Alice and Jasper had started walking off; I turned in the opposite direction and headed to my biology class.

AP Biology has never been easier, the only reason why I was in this class was because I aced it easily last year and decided to take it again as a filer class. Today we were learning the phases of mitosis, as if I didn't already know them.

Mr. Molina's voice dragged on and on, I looked at the clock to determine how long I was in this class. 10 minutes! What the hell!

I slammed my head on my desk and let it collapse there. Today was not a good day, for one, it is my birthday and that's always miserable, and I meet a girl a girl that I might actually like and I make myself look like a jerk! She probably wants nothing to do with me. What a day…

And now I'm stuck in this stupid class learning about stupid mitosis.

A few minutes went by when I heard the class door open, someone was stepping in, it was probably that Erik kid, he was always late to class, he said it was because he goes off campus at lunch, I had my other theories though he was after all, Mike Newton's 'best friend'.

I door closed and everything was silent except the soft footsteps of Erik.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got lost". The soft and gentle voice said, I looked up, it was Bella she had came in late. She had class with me?

"Let's not make it into a habit, Miss… uh Swan", Mr. Molina checked over her schedule and handed it back to her, I put my head back down.

"Well we only have one seat available", I knew he was going to sit her next to me, I kept my head down.

"You'll have to sit next to Mr. Cullen, he's the one asleep in the back", his voice raised an octave as he addressed me; I knew that was my cue to 'wake up', uh like that was going to happen. I could hear both the footsteps of Bella and Mr. Molina coming my way, the footsteps stopped and I felt Mr. Molina pick up my Biology book and slam it down on my desk, the class was startled, I was expecting it, slowly I lifted my head to him,

"Mr. Cullen, we have a new student, Miss. Swan" I nodded but refused to look at Bella,

"She will be your new lab partner, make her feel welcome", he nodded to me and turned to walk away then turned back and said,

"And Mr. Cullen I understand that the phases of Mitosis is as simple as pie for you, but try not to be a distraction". I decided that the opportunity was just too great to pass by,

"Negative on that one Ghost rider, I'm terrible at math". It was obvious that Mr. Molina thought that it was clever, though he didn't say anything.

I kept my eyes locked on the white board as Bella took her seat, I didn't want to make this uncomfortable for her, she took out her note book and turned to a blank page and began to frantically search for a pen. I took out my note book from last year, same teacher and subject, not much has changed. I passed her the note book; I hadn't used it all school year,

"You can have it, it's mine, but I won't need them". I said confidently, Bella hesitated, but took the note book and looked at me,

"I lost my pen", I looked down at her, pulled out a pen from my bag and handed it to her, our fingers touched lightly, it was electric.

"Thanks", there it was again that blush that rose petal blush, so beautiful and warm.

"No problem, it's my job", her eyebrows squinted together as I spoke, she looked up at me and asked,

"Your, job?"

"My job, is to make you comfortable", I stopped and took a long deep breath, she sighed and looked back down I continued,

"I wouldn't want Mr. Molina to get pissed and fail me because the new student didn't get a pen from her lab partner". Her sigh deepened

"Well, I'm sorry that my being your lab partner was such an inconvenience to you", she whispered more to herself than to me, I leaned toward her and whispered back,

"Not and inconvenience, a pleasure", she looked back at me with annoyance written clearly on her face.

The rest of the class period drugged on far too slow. At first I tried to picture the lesson in my head, but eventually I started to count Bella's deep breaths, her breathes were unsteady ranging from fast to slow to fast again like she was tensing up, or nervous, was she really that pissed off at me? was she uncomfortable around me? Was she struggling with the lesson? Perhaps I should offer my assistance but maybe that was too for word? Eventually and mercifully the bell rang I swung my stuff back around my shoulder and stood up to leave.

"Um, uh, here you go", she stretched out the notebook and pen back to me, I looked at them and back to her, I chuckled and replied,

"Keep it, I won't need them", I turned and began to walk away,

"Thanks, Edward", she knows my name? She knows who I am? My heart warmed and fell for her, her sweet and soft voice echoed in my head and remained in my heart, I turned to her and looked into her sweet and beautiful chocolate eyes, and I noticed how red they were, tears? They must have been from me during lunch.

"No problem, It's my job", I replied. I turned and walked away.

I walked the halls to my next class, Art in a blur. Bella knew my name, she knew my name, sure I told her what it was this morning, but she remembered it! It was probably stupid of me to jump far too ahead of what's really going on but she knew my name… that was something right?

Art was dull. Well today anyway. I was inspired, but the inspiration I coveted, it was her, her eyes, her blush, and her soft; yet guarded chuckle, like music to my itching ears. I adored her far too much to focus on a painting portrait of her, even if I were to try, it would never do her justice, she was far too beautiful to express on a mere canvas. An hour later the bell rang, and I wasted, no! invested my time in adoring my sweet Bella, My most beautiful Bella, I was trying, though almost always failing to remember her perfectly, the contours of her face, the exact shade of her eyes and hair, her slender legs and thin waist, her perfect arms, everything! She was, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, I had made it to my car, without realizing how I did it.

"What, Alice", I demanded,

"Wow, someone is pissed off," she replied, Jasper was already on his Ducati, I knew that they were both eager to get home, since Carlisle didn't get home until five tonight, and Esme was out shopping for tonight, Alice and Jasper wanted to get home and have 'fun' with each other. It's true that they weren't very physical in their relationship, but I would be lying if I said I didn't know that they had their secrets, like when Jasper turned 18 about a month ago, they both gave themselves to each other, I'm sure they didn't know that I knew, but I did, it bothered me at first to think that some guy was having sex with my cousin who was like a sister to me, but after a while and after seeing how much Jasper truly loved Alice, I tolerated them.

"Yeah let's get you home", I said, I couldn't deny that I was pissed, or more annoyed.

I started the car and reversed out of the parking space, I glanced around the parking lot and spotted her my Bella, and she had already pulled out of the student parking lot and turned onto the freeway. I decided that I would take the freeway home too, typically I decide not to only because it's dangerous with all the rain and random black ice from the freezing nights here. She was about an eighth of a mile ahead of me, but I kept my eyes focused on her, she turned off and I kept going straight, I would have followed her, however Alice was in the car and I'm sure that right now she was dying to know what was going on and why I took the freeway, I decided to put her out of her mystery with a simple sentence,

"She's just different, Alice", Alice smiled and perked up, she looked straight up at me and said,

"Then get to know her better", it was quiet after that, the silence lingered in the air and my heart pounded with adrenaline and curiosity, why was she so guarded? Why does she hate me? Will she give me a chance?


	5. The Gift

Chapter 5 (The Gift)

EPOV

I pulled into my parking spot; Jasper was already here, ironic that the freeway to our house ended up taking longer, not by much though only about ten minutes.

Jasper had already changed into a pair of sweats and a basic grey t-shirt with black moccasins, I knew why of course, easier access for Alice I ignored it though and walked into the house and up into my room, I found a note from Esme that said that she would be back at 5 when Carlisle came home, she was probably helping him out at his office.

I went back down stairs and found Alice and Jasper on the couch watching T.V. I knew that wouldn't last for too long. I walked to the refrigerator,

"Hey guys, Esme won't be home until Carlisle gets here," I looked over to them and noticed the smirk on their faces; yeah they had three hours…

"I'm going up to my studio I'll be in there for a while so stay safe", they knew what I was getting at…

I grabbed a pre-made sandwich from the fridge and a Cherry Coke and headed upstairs to my studio.

I've had a tune inside my head all day and I just had to get it down on paper and begin playing it. I devoured my sandwich, chugged down the coke and began to play a few notes, I sat there for a few minutes until frustration consumed me and finally I stood up, walked over and sat down in front of the big window that faced the forest in the back of the house.

It was beautiful, it was quite, and I heard the soft sway of the lake below, the whistling of the wind and the stillness of the afternoon. Beautiful Pictures of Bella swarmed into my head, her beauty her succulent lips her eyes, oh how I could get lost in her eyes! I thought of her, of her beauty that no compared to, her beauty that holds me captivated! Her.

I moved from the window and back to my piano bench and began to play with pictures of Bella swarming into my head, I thought of her voice, her voice that I can lose control with, the voice that I want no; that I need to hear again…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK…

"Edward, it's time to come down now," Esme called, oh crap what time was it? 5:15? Wow, how long was I up here for? 3 hours? I loved the way that felt, the way I would lose track of time and somehow exist outside of it.

"Coming"! I called I wonder how long she was listening to me for? Or rather I wonder how in the hell did Alice and Jasper pull that off.

I started on my way out with my coke can in hand, ready to throw it away. I walked out and began to walk down the stairs. As soon as I had view of my family, they all began to sing, again.

"HAPPY BIRTH DAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR Edward, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"! They all sang in unison. I had a smile on my face, not necessarily because of it being my birthday, but because I thought of the irony that Bella just happened to start school on my birthday, I had just thought of that when all of a sudden Emmett jumped on me and began to pound on my arms and legs, Jasper joined in and soon Carlisle, I was laughing so hard that it hurt.

Eventually, Esme pulled them off of me, and I soon had bruise that covered my left eye, yup I had a shiner, bruises covered both arms and my chest.

"Alright boys, knock it off". Esme said with authority.

"Awe mom we were only yokin' you don't have to get all hard boiled". The eruption of laughter started again, not because of the fact that it was funny but because egg puns were stupid,

"Damn Emmett, you still haven't grown out of those"? He grinned and said,

"Hey what can I say their egg'tastic'"! This time no one laughed, we all just let him there looking stupid.

"Well Edward, it's time for your birthday cake, blow out all the candles," they all watched as I engulfed a lung full of lungs, closed my eyes and thought of nothing but Bella. With a smile on my face I blew out my candles.

"Yay"! They all screamed and shouted,

"Okay, Alice, you first, give Edward the gift that you picked out", I looked over to Alice, who had a huge grin on her face,

"Here you go." She smirked at me and said,

"I'm sure Bella will love them on you", she gave me several wrapped items, Esme looked at me when she heard what Alice had said, I'm sure she was the only one,

"Thanks, Alice," I began to open the first wrapped packaged only to reveal a gray sweater vest and a pair of khaki dickies, I began to unwrap the next package this time, it was a box, I opened it an revealed a pair of doc martins, I love doc martins. The next present from Alice was a prepaid voucher to get a free hair cut at any super cuts in town. Typical Alice, she was always trying to change the way I looked.

"Alright, Jasper you next". Jasper only had one gift to give and it was in a box, I opened it to reveal two pairs of glasses, but not just any kind, Ray Bans aviators and way fares, of course typical Jasper, to watch and be observant throughout the year, last month I had been pricing them online when Jasper had walked in and I told him how I couldn't decide which pair I had wanted, Jasper bought me both.

"Thanks, Jazz, I love them". He smiled at me and his attention went back to Alice, Emmett was next and both he and Rosalie bought me a book of practical jokes, Emmett knows that I hate practical jokes, so as a practical joke he bought me a joke book. Hahaha, funny Emmett, funny.

"Alright, we all know that you didn't really want much this year for your birthday but we got you a little something," Esme and Carlisle moved over to the cupboard in the kitchen and pulled out a small box, that was probably were they hid it, knowing that I never opened the cupboards, I never had a reason to.

"Here you go, Edward", Carlisle said with a huge grin on his face, him and Esme held each other around the waist, they handed me the box and I pulled the wrapper of it, it was a jewelry box and inside was a silver and gold Rolex. Tears swelled in my eyes, I can't believe I had forgotten this, it was my father's, I had seen my mother wear it a few times as a kid, in fact I remembered that on the day of the accident it was safe at home, in my mother's jewelry box, how had I forgotten this? Carlisle spoke,

"We found this the day of the accident, your mother wanted me to give this to you on your 17th birthday, she and your father fell in love when he turned 17 and she bought it for him, he never took it off," a tear escaped my eye, and poured down my face. I looked up to Carlisle and smiled,

"Thank you, for holding it for me", they smiled,

"It was our pleasure", they smiled and we ended up hugging.

A/N so what did you think, I know your probably thinking what's wrong with Bella, well I can tell you this much the next chapter is BPOV … I JUST HAVE TO WRITE IT FIRST…

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	6. The Knight in Shining Armor

I have always been the school geek. Ever since I could remember, I have always found comfort between the pages of my books. My mother Renee, was always concerned about me, she always said that,

"Your young, you should be going out and having fun, date some boys".

She never understood. Renee was the lively one, always going out on dates. Ever since my parent's divorce she never settled with anyone. I took care of her, that's my job. Of course it was until I met and fell in love with Jacob, Jacob is the school jock, and every girl wants him and even a few boys. Jacob is every girls dream, the quarter back on the foot ball team and the sexiest guy I had ever laid my eyes on. Jacob was truly the knight in shining armor. Of course I had never had a chance with him; I saw and knew the kind of girls that Jacob was attracted too. The kind that would through them on him, the kind that would worship the ground he walked on.

The kind that would never deny him his pleasures…

So you could imagine my excitement when one day at lunch, Jacob sat next to me and said,

"Good afternoon, Bella, how's lunch", I could barely swallow the mouth full of the worst pizza I had ever tasted, finally after chocking it down my throat I looked at him and said,

"It can be better", he smirked at me and continued,

"Yeah, the school lunch here sucks", now I thought that maybe Jacob was going to ask to copy off my biology homework, after all I had straight A's and it was no secret that I would graduates next year as a valedictorian.

"Yeah, did you need something", I decided that I might as well cut to the chase,

"Actually yeah, I was wondering if you were available this weekend", I tried to hide my shock as best as I could, but even then I'm sure he saw,

"um,I don't know, why", he grimaced, and said,

"Well, I was hoping I could take you out, on a date", I looked down at the plate of pizza and back to him, I caught the stares of his friends from behind him and they weren't doing anything, so I assumed that they knew,

"Well I can make some time, I guess, when", I asked him and saw a huge smile grow on his face, finally he said,

"Awesome, I can pick you up at 5 on Saturday, we can catch dinner and a movie", he stood up and walked away back to his friends, I sat there shocked and flattered, Jacob black wanted to date me? The Jacob Black, star of the football team and hottest guy in high school, wanted to take me out.

Afterschool I went home and saw a noted on the fridge, it was from my mom,

Bella,

Hey honey, I'll be out late tonight, so I'll be sleeping in tomorrow, its Saturday why don't you go out and have some fun.

Love, Mom.

Yup another Friday alone. I went upstairs to my room and logged onto face book, hey even nerds had face books. I entered Jacobs name on the search bar and found him, he was already on. I sent him a friend request and after a few seconds that passed he IM'd me,

_Hey Bells, _

_Hello Jacob,_

_Lol, just call me Jake now ; )_

_Oh okay,_

_Hey I cant wait for tomorrow, I really want to see you…_

_Really? _

_Yeah, I've been thinking of you all day…_

_Oh…_

_Yeah I finally had the nerves to ask you out…_

_You were nervous?_

_Yea,I really like you, you made me nervous…_

_Oh, well I'm excited too._

_Lol. ; ) I'll see you tomorrow then.. _

_You too_

I made Jake nervous? I, Bella swan made Jacob Black nervous?

Yeah everything seems great didn't it? We dated for three months, he made me feel beautiful, he showered me in flowers, he told me he loved me every day, he picked me up for school and dropped me off every day and only hours later he would show up at my door, just to tell me he loved me again, almost all the time we ended up having dinner. Once at a football game, our team was down by three and Jacob ran up to me and said,

"The next one is for you", and sure enough he threw the game ball and we won! As soon as he did he looked at me and blew me a kiss. Jacob was in every way the most perfect boyfriend, always sweet and sensitive always loving and kind to me.

Jacob was older than me by a year, he was a senior and I am a junior, I hadn't yet turned seventeen and he was celebrating his eighteenth birthday, I asked him what he wanted and he said that he didn't want anything. So me and his friends all got together and threw him a surprise birthday party, his parents had left for the night and let us have the house for the night. After the party, and after all his friends had left the house, me and him were left alone, I started to clean the kitchen and the living room, and Jacob had gone upstairs to put away his gifts, he has gotten great gifts for his birthday, a video recorder and a new I phone.

I was almost done with the cleaning, when Jake came back down and looked at me; he had hunger in his eyes,

"Hey I need a ride home," I told him, he walked over to my side, grasped my waist and kissed me passionately on my neck, I kissed him back too. He whispered into my ears,

"I love you Bella," I replied,

"I love you too, Jacob", he stopped kissing me and looked down into my eyes, his eyes were gorgeous brown and beautiful,

"it's time to give me my present, bella", I thought he said he didn't want a gift,

"I didn't buy you one", I said nervously, he smirked and pushed a few strands of my hair out of my face, and kissed me again,

"That's okay, I already did", he pulled out a latex condom, I was shocked, sex! He wanted sex!

"Jake, I don't know about this", he shushed me and said,

"You love me don't you?" I nodded and said,

"yes" he began to kiss me again, he was right, I did love him and I knew that he loved me, finally I pulled him closer to me and undid his belt he stopped kissing me and said,

"Not here, in my room", I nodded to him, he swooped me up on my feet and carried me upstairs, when we made our way to his bed, we started to kiss again, I noticed that the room was ready for this, he was expecting it, candles were on and condoms were on his bed, but I loved him so I was ready for him.

I pulled off his pants and reached down into his boxers, he was hard, he moaned,

"Bella, I want you to blow me", what? Sex was one thing but head? That's disgusting.

"I don't know about that Jake," he pushed my head down into his crotch and said,

"Please if you love me, please", I did, I opened my mouth and wrapped it around his dick, he was hard and hot, I began to suck, he moaned my name,

"Dammit Bella, I love you", he cummed into my mouth it was disgusting, but it bought him pleasure,

"Come here now Bella," and after that night I was no longer a virgin, Jacob had touched me in places and I felt things that I had no idea could be felt, we made love for two hours before he dropped me of at my house. It was a Friday night and I was a different person.

Monday came soon enough, Jake hadn't called me all weekend, he was probably tired, he did have practice all weekend and he was probably just tired. I waited for him to pick me up for school, but by 7:15 I had to catch a ride with my mother. By the time I got to school, I was late, I walked into my first period class, and as soon as I opened the door, the whole class abrupted into laughter, I wonder why, did I have something on my face?

It wasn't until lunch that I got my answer, I found Jake in the hall way with some of his friends, I walked up to him and demanded to know what was happening,

"Hey Bells that was a hell of a present," he said, I was confused, why was he acting like that?

"Yeah maybe on my birthday I can get the same treatment", one of his friends said,

"What are you doing Jake?" I asked tears swelling in my eyes,

"Lets just admit it Bella, even you knew you weren't good enough for me," he said, the moment the words came from his mouth I felt shamed and the need to hide myself,

"what are you saying," I asked,

"Bella, we had a great time, but I think it's time to get our heads out from the sky and move on, ill go on and be me, and you go on and be you," was he breaking up with me?

"Bella, it's over, and thanks for your virginity, I'll take care of it," he winked at me and turned back to his friends laughing,

I walked away. Crying, I walked all the way home and sat there and cried, Jacob, my first love, my first sex, my first everything, had just played me… 


	7. All Boys are the same

BPOV

It was no secret at school what happened between me and Jacob. Mainly because later that day I had logged onto face book, and he was on, he had uploaded a new video earlier that morning. I clicked it to watch. Call me a stalker but I had to know what it was.

It was terrible, the video had been taken with the video recorder he got for his birthday, he clicked it on and started to record, it said.

"If any ladies are watching this, I want you know something, I'm now single," on the video he moved the camera to focus in on his bed, I could see him leaving his room. I noticed the bottom of the video was taken Friday night at 11pm around the time that Jake and I had sex. A moment later, I saw me and Jake entering his bedroom, another moment and I was giving him oral, another moment we were having sex.

He filmed it, and put it online. I paused the video; I was watching myself in a porn video that he made of me and him…

I checked how many times the video was viewed, it got over 300 views and about 200 people commented on it a few said,

"DIZAM! SHE GOT ME HARD!"

"Can i have some?"

"Bella, I'm coming for you!"

"What a slut!"

"Hey Bella, if your reading this, I was having sex with him while you were dating"

"Hey Bella, it was a bet, and he won, I didn't think he would,"…

"Hey Bella, can you come over tonight?"

I had become a sex icon…I was all over the internet … my school mates saw this…

My life went black. I felt dizzy and faint I threw up and fell to the floor. I could hear Jacobs voice, telling me how much he loved me, memories flooded back to me the football game, the first date, the conversations that's we would have, how well he seemed to fit into my life , how much we agreed on different stuff.

He was perfect, but he wasn't a good guy.

He was perfect, but he wasn't.

I passed out all night on my cold floor, I woke the next morning with my mother on my bed, she was probably watching over me last night, I looked back to the floor and saw cleaning supplies, and she had cleaned up the mess I had made. I lifted up my head, my back aching, a pillow under my head, and a blanket wrapped tightly around me, I lifted myself up from the floor and looked to my computer the website was closed, meaning my mother probably saw the video.

I looked toward the bed where my mother was sprawled out on. I crawled up to her, I felt her waking up, I whispered,

"Mom", she opened her eyes and looked at me; she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey," she whispered as she replaced the loose strands of my hair into and back into their proper l places,

"Mom, I really messed," she frowned,

"I know, honey", she patted me on the back,

"I thought," I stuttered, tears chocking me,

"I loved him", she frowned again and pulled me into a hug,

"I am so sorry, that this happened, I should have seen something in him, I should have known",

She was trying to place the blame on herself, it wasn't her fault though, it was mines. I should have known, but I was blinded by the idea of love.

"I don't want to go back to school, mom." Her tears fell from her cheeks and landed on my bed. She nodded,

"I understand",

"I think I owe dad a visit", more tears fell; she knew I wanted to leave, not just the school, but the state. My father, Charlie lived in Forks, Washington. I would visit him once every few years, and stay for the summer. But now I'm thinking of a more permanent stay.

We laid there for a few more minutes before my mom got up and called in sick, I'm sure she was only staying home; to watch me, and make sure I don't do anything to myself. After lunch I decided that I would call my dad and set something up,

"Hello, dad?" I asked,

"Bella?" he asked, I couldn't blame him I hadn't talked to him in a month,

"Yeah, dad it's me, listen I was wondering, if it would be alright if I came to stay up there with you for a while", I said, stuttering my way through the words, there was a pause, awkward…

"Yeah, sure, my doors are always open, you know that, is something the matter?" he asked, I planned on telling my dad what was wrong, but I didn't know how to say it,

"I just got myself into a situation," his breathing paused,

"Did, your mother kick you out?" he said, sounding almost furious,

"No, dad. I just don't want to go back to my school, or out of my door," his breathing hiked,

"So you're okay though, right"? I breathed out and relaxed,

"Yeah dad, I'll be fine," I could hear him again,

"That's not what I asked," he said,

"I know", I could hear him sigh,

"So when can I expect you?" he asked, excitement hidden in his voice,

"Well I can fly out on Thursday and be at the airport in Seattle on Friday evening around 8.

"Alright, I'll be there Friday".

"Thanks dad,"

"No problem kid", I heard the click of his phone first, I hung up and placed the phone down on the desk, off the hook, I didn't want anyone to call.

"What did he say, Hun," mom had asked from the kitchen, she made waffles and eggs, my favorite.

"He said that it was fine, I didn't tell him though, I couldn't", she nodded and understood.

"Okay, are you sure you want to go?" I smirked, and said

"I make one stupid mistake, and was totally embarrassed in one moment", I said with tears beginning to form in my eyes,

"Alright," she said as she left the room.

It was Monday and my flight would leave Thursday evening, that means I would be in Forks by Friday night, and I could begin school on Monday morning, I just needed to get my transcripts and report cards ready.

Later that night, after my mother had gone to sleep, I decided that I would put the phone back on the hook, big mistake because a few minutes after I got a phone call, I didn't have caller id, so I picked it up thinking that it would be either my father or my mothers work calling.

"Hey Bella, can I come over"? it was him, Jake.

"Really? You want to come over after what you've put me through?" I began to have histerics,

"Hey, it was a bet, besides no one said we couldn't be friends with benefits", oh so that's why he wanted to come over, of course im sure after his last stunt a lot of the girls didn't want to have sex with him.

"Oh that's why, you wanna have sex", I asked him,

"Yeah I can be over in a few minutes," he said with lust pouring from his mouth,

"Hell no Jacob, don't bother coming here anymore",I screamed hoping my mother wouldn't wake up,

"Hey come on don't take it personal, look on the up side you were great in bed,"

"Don't come here anymore," I hung up the phone and pulled the cord from the wall.

Later that night, or more like earlier the next morning, I found myself crying myself to sleep. I will never ever let this happen to me again, no matter what! There will be no more boyfriends, no more boys that are just friends. All boys were terrible because all they want is sex!


End file.
